Rozdział 4
Perspektywa Ady Spojrzałam jeszcze ze złością na tą całą Anję i pobiegłam w stronę szkoły. Nie wiedziałam czemu onapobiegła w przeciwną stronę, ale niespecjalnie mnie to obchodziło. Może nie będzie jej dziś w szkole. Kurde, jak ona mnie wkurza! Od razu przypomina mi się taka Majka z poprzedniej szkoły… Chociaż nie, ta Majka była gorsza. Jak na razie… Wbiegłam do klasy równo z dzwonkiem i od razu doskoczyłam do mojego miejsca. Przede mną siedziały dwie dziewczyny. Obie niskie, choć jedna dużo bardziej. Aż dziwne, że siedzą w drugiej ławce, a nie w pierwszej. Jedna miała brązowe włosy, a druga jasne blond. Ta z ciemnymi nie odwracając się rzuciła mi na ławkę jakąś karteczkę. „Witaj w nowej szkole. Najbardziej uważaj na polskim i angielskim. Te nauczycielki są nienormalne. Pozostałe nawet spoko, ale uważaj jeszcze na babę od geografii, bo miewa humory” przeczytałam. Popatrzyłam szybko na plan lekcji. Teraz biologia… Przed nią Yue nie ostrzegała. Szybko nabazgrałam odpowiedź i rzuciłam jej na ławkę. Może się odczepi. Ta jednak tylko się uśmiechnęła i pokazała koleżance – Jagodzie. Chwilę potem na mojej ławce wylądowała druga karteczka. „Wiesz może co z Anją?” O, dziewczyna ma eskortę… „Nie, biegła w przeciwnym kierunku niż szkoła”. Już miałam podać karteczkę dziewczynie, kiedy do klasy wbiegła właśnie Anja, pzreprosiła nauczycielkę za spóźnienie i niechętnie usiadła wokół mnie. Znowu nie mogłam pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia, że ktoś mi grzebie w głowie. Zaczęłam myśleć jakieś głupoty na ten temat, jaki omawiała nauczycielka. A omawiała teat bardzo ciekawy. Powiedziała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pomiędzy program, z którym musi iść, będzie wplatała między niego jakieś nowości ze świata, żebyśmy również mogli wysnuwać hipotezy i eksperymentować. - Ktoś z was czytał w gazecie o tym stworze napadającym na zakłady mięsne? – spytała nauczycielka. - Inna nazwa tych zakładów to rzeźnie proszę pani – powiedziała Anja. - W każdym razie, czy ktoś z was czytał? – wszyscy podnieśli ręce. Czytałam o tym. Na początku pomyślałam, że to smok, ale czytanie w myślach i mówienie w języku ludzi? Tylko półsmoki to umieją. Ale ja chyba jestem ostatnia… - To dobrze, nie muszę wyjaśniać o co chodzi. Na dzisiejszej lekcji spróbujemy się zastanowić co to może być za stworzenie, które z informacji o nim są prawdziwe, a które fałszywe, co zostało wymyślone przez media – powiedziała nauczycielka. Dalej mieliśmy wyjątkowo nudną lekcję, a na końcu pani uznała, że pewnie są to ludzie, a ich umiejętności zostały podkoloryzowane przez reporterów. Z ulgą wyszłam z klasy. Cóż, ja akurat rzeźni nie rozwalam, bo trzymam się z dala od ludzi kiedy jestem w postaci smoka. W sumie w postaci człowieka też ich nie lubię. Ja i Misza raczej odwiedzamy na przykład Afrykę, gdzie roi się od kłusowników polujących na chociażby słonie czy lwy. Po drodze na salę gimnastyczną czytałam myśli nauczycielek i uczniów. Taa… Wszyscy rozmawiali tylko o tym stworzeniu… Zajrzałam w myśli Anji. Ta jakby się wzdrygnęła. Jedyne co odczytałam z jej głowy to natarczywe przypominanie sobie czy jest dyżurną czy nie. Zgrzytnęłam zębami ze złości i zbiegłam po schodach. Zobaczyłam kogoś przed salą gimnastyczną i aż jęknęłam w duchu. Osvir! Zapomniałam powiedzieć rodzicom! Nie będą zadowoleni! Wszyscy pobiegli do szatni po stroje, ale ja miałam w placaku. Chciałam po prostu spokojnie przejść obok niego i udać się do szatni sportowych, ale złapał mnie za ramię. - Nie myśl sobie, że tutaj jesteś bezpieczna – warknął. – Ludzie są ślepi i tchórzliwi. Nigdy nie lędą w stanie cię ochronić - Doskonale o tym wiem Osvirze – powiedziałam. – Ale ty też jesteś tylko człowiekiem i tego nie zmienisz. Niczego nie zmienisz. I nie dostaniesz ode mnie informacji – wykręciłam mu rękę i poszłam do szatni. Na szczęście W-F szybko się skończył i mogłam wreszcie choć trochę odetchnąć. Reszta lekcji minęła nudno. Nauczycielka spytała się mnie czy będę na jutzrejszej wycieczce. Ponoć cała klasa wiedziała już wcześniej. - Oczywiście. Będę miała na jutro zgodę i pieniądze – powiedziałam uśmiechając się sztucznie. Okej, teraz ostatnia plastyka… Farby… Nie przepadam za malowaniem farbami. Pewnie bym malowała nimi lepiej, ale w szkole robimy to rzadko, w domu robię to jeszcze rzadziej… Dużo lepsza jestem w ołówku i kredkach. Ale na tej lekcji same szkice. Na szczęście! No nic… Temat: wielkie marzenia. Dziwny, ale OK. Zaczęłam szkicować siebie w smoczej postaci, Miszę, Sorę i Kaskadę. I jeszcze dorzuciłam Sky, która okazała się fajna. Akurat kiedy skończyłam, zadzwonił dzwonek. - Na następnej lekcji malujemy! – krzyknęła jeszcze nauczycielka za wylewającą się z sali falą uczniów. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę lasu. Już miałam wskoczyć między krzaki, kiedy ktoś mnie złapał. Garadiela, dziewczyna siedząca za mną i tą całą Anją. - Co ty robisz, idziesz do lasu? – spytała. - Tak, co z nim jest nie tak? – udałam zdziwioną. Doskonale znałam plotki. - No wiesz, ponoć są tam jakieś dziwne stworzenia. Ale nie wiadomo, bo tych, którzy wyszli z tego lasu uznano za szurniętych – powiedziała. - Bujdy – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Las jak las. Już po nim chodziłam – uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie do dziewczyny. - Może najpierw chociaż odstawisz plecak do domu? – gdyby wiedziała, że mój dom jest tam w lesie… - Nie ma potrzeby! – krzyknęłam i już niczym nie zatrzymywana wskoczyłam między drzewa. W domu czekały na mnie moje smocze przyjaciółki. I smoczy rodzice. - Jak w szkole? – spytała mama. - A, no i Osvir uczy w tej szkole jako nauczyciel „za zastępstwo” – powiedziałam robiąc znak cudzysłowiu również palcami. - Żartujesz? - Ja? Za kogo wy mnie macie? – zaśmiałam się. – Misza, słyszałam o polowaniach na zwierzęta – wzięlam do ręki dużą mapę Afryki. – O tutaj jest ich cel podróży… Będą je łapać, żeby potem sprzedać albo zabić na skóry. Tędy jadą… Tędy wracają – zaznaczyłam całą trasę markerami. - Może zaskoczyć ich na miejscu… - I uszkodzić ich samochód! – krzyknęła uradowana Sora. - Strzelby zabrać… - podsunęła Kaskada. - Tak, przewożą je w bagażniku… I lepiej, żeby nie mieli ich przy sobie kiedy zaatakujemy – powiedziałam. – Mamo, tato, to my lecimy! - Lekcje odrobiłaś? - W nocy zrobię! – krzyknęłam i wyleciałyśmy. Sky za nami. - Spoko, wyjaśniły mi dzisiaj o co chodzi – powiedziała. Przyspieszyłyśmy. Pomyślicie sobie – jak tak syzbko z Europy do Afryki?! No, takie uroki bycia półsmokiem… Lub smokiem. Naprawdę, cała droga zajęła nam godzinkę, półtorej. Teraz lecieliśmy nad sawanną i oglądałyśmy stada antylop i słonie. Misza mnie szturchnęła i wskazała na biały samochód terenowy. - Okej, jaką ty masz moc Sky? – spytałam. – Możesz być niewidzialna? - Mogę – potwierdziła i niemal natychmiast zniknęła. - Kaskada, wiesz co robić – powiedziałam. - Jasna sprawa – wylądowała na ziemi i niemal natychmiast wydawało mi się, że widzę tam tylko kałużę. - Sora… - Jasne, wiem – naelektryzowała się i po chwili wyglądała jak trzaskająca kula piorunów. - Misza – skinęłam, a biała smoczyca stała się czymś w rodzaju białego ducha, ledwo widocznego. Takiej słabiutkiej mgły. - Teraz ty – powiedziała. - No już – ja sama stałam się cieniem. Nie było mnie widać, tylko mój cień. Zauważyłam, że Kaskada już wślizgnęła się do samochodu. To ytrochę dziwnie wygląda – przemieszczająca się kałuża. Ale Kaskada tam jest, tylko niewidzialna. Wyciągnęła cicho broń i podała Miszy. Ułożyły ją na ziemi i się odsunęły, a Sora strzeliła piorunami. - Ups, niechcący panowie kłusownicy – zaśmiała się. Teraz zostawiwszy z tyłu stopione, niedziałające kawałki metalu leciałyśmy za ciężarówką. - Jestesmy na miejscu – szepnęłam do dziewczyn. Wyskoczyli z samochodu. - Szymek, dawaj te bronie szybciej, bo nam to bydło ucieknie – Rafał popchnął kolegę w kierunku bagażnika. - Teraz Sky – ponagliłam smoczycę. Strzeliła potężną falą dźwiękową z ultradźwiękami w samochód. - Co to jest?! – spytał Jakub zatykając uszy. - Pojęcia bladego nie mam! – krzyknął Szymon. – Chyba gorzej słyszę… - Nie ma co się dziwić… - mruknęłam cicho. - Ej, Rafał! Chyba nie spakowałeś broni! - Co?! Ty miałeś spakować – rzucili się na siebie i już po chwili Szymonowi leciała kre z nosa. - Jak my będziemy bez broni polować, co?! – tymczasem ja wylądowałam cicho na masce samochodu i zaczęłam skrobać pazurem po lakierze. Misza wylądowała na dachu i skrobała na szybie. Byli tak zajęci biciem się, że nie zauważyli niczego. I nie usłyszeli, ale to może być efekt fali dźwiękowej Sky. - Co dalej? Ujawniamy obecność? – spytała Kaskada kiedy zobaczyla, że wspaniałe napisy zdobiące samochód… Cały, bo potem ozdobiłyśmy i drzwiczki i bagażnik… Kiedy zobaczyła, że są gotowe. - Pomyślmy… Mam lepszy pomysł – zaśmiałam się. – Zaczekajcie tu chwilę – poleciałam w kierunku grupy słoni przy wodopoju. - Jak leci? – spytałam. Cofnęły się lekko zaskoczone. No tak, nie widzą mnie… - Spoko, nic wam nie zrobię, w przeciwnieństwie do niektórych – prychnęłam. - Półsmok? – zdziwiła się jakaś antylopa. - A i owszem. Widzicie tamtych ludzi? - Ada? – spytał jeden ze słoni. Zajrzałam w jego myśli. No tak! Że też ich nie poznałam! - Tak, ja - Niech zgadnę, mamy wiać? - Nie, tym razem mam lepszy pomysł… Co powiecie na całe stado szrżujących słoni? Skonfiskowaliśmy kłusownikom całą broń – zachęciłam. - Namówiłaś – wiecie jak to jest gdy słoń szarżuuje? Kiedy chce cię rozerwać na strzępy kłami i nogami… - Ale bez zabijania! Możecie tylko poranić! – krzyknęłam. Co jak co, ale zabijać nie lubię, choćby nie wiem jak durną świnią był mój wróg. Wyjątkiem jest Osvir, no, ale on to on. Ziewnęłam obserwując wrzeszczących kłusowników i odchodzące spokojnie słonie. - Come on, we’re going (pol. Chodźcie, idziemy) – mruknęłam po ludzku do reszty smoków. Kłusownikom włosy już stanęły dęba, a my spokojnie odleciałyśmy. - No i nie uszkodziłyśmy teg samochodu – Sora już w domu skarżyła się moim smoczym rodzicom. - Musieliby ranni bez jedzenia i wody iść wiele kilometrów – powiedziałam. - Oni się nie przejmują, że zabijają zwierzęta… - Masz rację, ale wiesz, że ja nie lubię mieć kogokolwiek na sumieniu – powedziałam. - No wiem – jęknęła. - A checie kogoś poznać? – spytała nagle mama. - Kogo? – zainteresowałam się. - Znaleźliśmy złapanego w pułapkę wodnika recznego – powiedział tata. – Był ranny, więc go tu wzięliśmy – wyjaśnił. – Ma na imię Torik (zgłoszenie Len715) – powiedział i wstał. – Idziecie? - No jasne – wszystkie ruszyłyśmy za tatą. Zaprowadzil nas do którejś z jaskiń. Leżał tam nieco mniejszy od przeciętnego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku wodnik rzeczny. - Hej Svart – powiedział wstając. – Mam gości? - To moje córki Ada i Misza – tata wskazał na mnie i Miszę. – A to ich przyjaciółki Kaskada, Sora i Sky - Ja tu jestem od wczoraj – uprzedziła Sky. Zmieniłam się w człowieka. Torik lekko zaskoczony się cofnął. - A ona jest półsmokiem – powiedziała Misza szturchając mnie mocno. - Ej! – krzyknęłam. – Ale bez przewracania! - Od kiedy ty taka delikatna? – zaśmiała się Kaskada. - No! W lochach siedziałaś i nic – zauważyła Sora. - Przecież żartowałam – zaśmiałam się, zmieniłam w smoka i przewróciłam Miszę. - No weź… - jęknęła. - I kto jest teraz górą? – znowu zaczęłam się śmiać. - Ja już pójdę, a was proszę, żebyście nie zabiły Torika, dobrze? – tata nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko wyszedł z jaskini. Z powrotem zmieniłam się w człowieka. - Cześć! – powiedział Torik. – Wasz tata mówił, że poleciałyście robić porządek z kłusownikami… A czytałyście w gazetach o tym co rozwala rzeżnie? Ja nie czytałem, ale jeden kolega mi powiedział, a usłyszał to od wodnia morskiego który z kolei usłyszał to od otumaniacza oceanicznego, który usłyszał to od jakiegoś deszczownika, który usłyszał to od szybownika wichrowego, który usłyszał to od zielnika liściastego, który na wlasne oczy widział tę gazetę pozruconą w lesie! – łał, on to na jednym oddechu powiedział? Nieźle. - Znamy to – wywróciła oczami Misza. - To ty Ada? No bo wiesz, tylko półsmoki mogą mówić w języku ludzi… - To nie ja. Ja też jestem zbulwersowana tym co robię w rzeźniach, ale działam bardziej skrycie. Nie robię afery. Jeśli wypuszczam konie to tak, żeby nie zniszczyć samochodu i żeby kierowcy zorientoali się dopiero na miejscu. Afery robimy w Afryce, gdzie kłusownicy znajdują się wiele kilometrów od najmniejszej osady – wyjaśniłam. - Aha – pokiwał głową. – Nie chcecie się ujawniać? - Nie chcemy. Nawet się nie pokazujemy, nawet gdy już robimy aferę – powiedziałam. - Rozumiem, słusznie. Kimkolwiek jest ten niszczyciel rzeźni, to chyba nie jest zbyt na umyśle – stwierdził. - Zgodzę się w stu procentach. Jak się trzymasz? - Szczerze? Uważam, że wasz ojczulek jest przewrażliwiony – prychnął. – Mam tylko poranione łapy, a on mnie uziemia! - Ale ty wiesz, że jak to zlekceważysz to będziesz miał później jeszcze bardziej poranione? – spyatła ostrożnie Kaskada. - No właśnie wiem i to jest najgorsze! – jęknął. - Ada! – krzyknęła mama. – Myślałam, że żartowałaś z tym odrabaniem lekcji w nocy! - Okej! Ale wtedy w nocy jestem poza domem! – krzyknęłam. - Twoja sprawa, ale w poniedziałek masz być w szkole! – westchnęłam. - Sory, ja muszę iść. Możecie się lepiej poznać, czy coś takiego – wzruszyłam ramionami. Kategoria:Rozdziały